forteanafandomcom-20200214-history
Muppet clown
|image1=File:noimage.png |caption1=No image available |type=Muppet-like humanoid |size=~1-2 feet in length |behavior=Aggressive }} The muppet clown was a bizarre demonic entity reportedly witnessed multiple times by a man named Anthony Dodds several times during his childhood. The encounters happened mostly in Kent, Ohio, but occasionally occurred in Franklin Township, Ohio and Lily Dale, New York. The entity resembled a long hand puppet with a white shirt that would billow and ripple. Its arms appeared to be long metal rods, ending in large, white, cartoon gloves. The head was perfectly rounded, with curly hair that would change color from orange to blue. Its face was painted white. The eyes bulged out of the head and moved on their own, similar to the "googly eyes" commonly found on kids toys or puppets. Hypotheses include: *Demonic creature *Hoax *Overactive imagination Evidence includes: *Eyewitness testimony |-|Account=''I had an active imagination as a kid. I had imaginary friends that I would talk too, even when I was around actual people. I can account for all of these imaginary friends as normal. I mean, they were either characters from tv shows or cartoons that I would watch, so i consider them "normal". All except one. This is what I remember:'' I was very young and had been sick with a fever and cold. I can't remember exactly how old I was, but I was young enough that I was wearing a pajama ones y with the built in socks at the feet. I was being carried up the stairs by my aunt and was telling her to hurry up or "the cookie monster thing will get us!" The "cookie monster" is a real character from a kid's show, but it was not the real cookie monster that I was afraid of. i called it "cookie monster" because this thing I would see on, had very similar eyes to "cookie monster". It was the only way I could describe it with my limited vocabulary at the time. It looked like a long hand puppet with a white shirt that would billow and ripple because it had no torso. I could stretch and grow to different lengths. It's arms where like metal rods that could extend out quickly and strike me in a way similar to a snake bite. It would always slap me open palmed or with two fingers (index and pointer). The hands had on white gloves just like Bugs Bunny or Mickey Mouse. The head was perfectly rounded just like a beach ball. It had curly hair that would change color from orange to blue. It's face was painted white and it had a mouth which would twist and contort in very terrifying ways as it would hit me. The eyes bulged out of the head and moved on their own just like the "googly eyes" on kids toys or puppets. I will try and include a photo of the actual "cookie monster" from TV, and I will also attempt to draw a sketch of how I remember this creature looking. I remember my aunt giggled because she thought I was being cute, but this thing was actually very terrifying to me. Then it struck. It would always pop out of the walls from the cracks of the trim or the drywall, and it would always poke me very, very hard. So hard that it would cause a massive and sudden twitch or spasm from me that would make my whole body jerk suddenly. It would always leave me sore where it hit me, and often with cramped muscles. I would cry and complain about this thing hitting me, but as you could guess, this only got me scolded for making up fibs. So I stopped talking about it. I have one very distinct memory of lying in my bed, and having this thing pop up from in between the bed and the wall. It would kind of "slither upwards". It cocked back and swung at me with not a closed fist, but with two fingers (index and middle), and it struck me harder than ever before right in the armpit. My aunt happened to be about 20 feet away at the time, she was blow drying her hair before school. She screamed in horror and ran out of the room. I remember her telling my grandparents and my mom that I should be seen by a doctor because and I quote "he literally flew out of that bed like something pushed him!" I remember her words exactly. I was never taken to a doctor, and the incident was never discussed again. I got a bit older and eventually the thing stopped popping out of walls and hitting me. But i did have a recurring dream for many years in which i would try and escape from the creature. It would always take place in the same 2nd story bedroom, and it would always end the same way. I would figure a way out of the room window and end up on the lawn below. I would stare up at the window and the creature would stare back in a calm, confident way. Not angry I had escaped, but confident that this chase would happen again, and it would definitely get me next time. After about the first year of high school, the dreams stopped. I have not seen the "muppet clown" since, nor do i care to. I realize the "muppet clown" was probably just a manifestation of some fear or trauma that I had experienced, but could not process as a child, but I have to wonder, what if this was something more sinister? sic -GoPlayonAhighway (http://www.unexplained-mysteries.com/forum/topic/283800-muppet-clown-thing-hit-me-as-a-kid/) *It is possible that the creature was simply a hallucination created by a combination of memories of television and film. noimage.png Category:Beings Category:United States Category:Forteana Category:Anomalous toys Category:Humanoids Category:Articles without images